Hokey (The Tartarus Contingency)
Hokey is a gryphon from the side story, The Tartarus Contingency. Appearance Hokey appears as a tall combination of raven and panther. She wears khaki-colored leather, to which ablative pre-war riot armor plates have been attatched. She often hides this beneath a duster, which makes her look far larger than she actually is. She has yellow eyes, is missing her right wing, and despite her obvious middle-age status is said to be "a GILF" ("gryphon I'd like to f*ck") when not wearing armor. Personality She is very calm, to the degree she is amused by just about anything. She will only acknoweldge physical damage such as gunshots if she believes the intent of the shooter was to honesty kill. She is always judging other characters by watching them. She makes decisions to fight as passed through unspoken common sense and expected decency, preached by the Regulators. This can lead her to be very aloof and extremely combatitive if going against these rules, though with significant and reasonable explanation, she will relent or even agree with her opponent. She is also very accepting and observant of events that transpire, no matter how bizarre, until she understands them and can make a solid judgment; this makes her easy to manipulate or confuse, pitting her against companions on several occasions, and makes her very predictable as she is almost always completely direct. She has a more natural social connection with creatures, preferring the company of animals against other ponies or gryphons, and has befriended a large radscorpion as a pet which follows her orders (named Pokey). She is also a heavy drinker when the occasion arises, and is addicted to tobacco (chewed or smoked), considering her home-rolled cigarettes just as precious as medical supplies or usable ammunition. Abilities Hokey is rarely frightened or surprised by anything (though she can be caught off guard while not being scared), and is an expert with close range weapons like shotguns, lever action rifles, and SMG's. She prefers using more complicated weapons that require talons or "fingers," such as the aforementioned lever action weapons, so that if they are pried from her during combat only a unicorn would be able to wield them with telekenetics. She is also able to craft her own ammunition for the gun as well keep it maintained, making items such as slugs, bottle-cap shot, and weak buckshot coated in her pet Pokey's poison should she have sufficient materials and access to a reloading bench. She is also an excellent survivalist thanks to living off the land for so long, able to whip up surprisingly delicious dishes out of wasteland animals including insect meats. Lastly, she is very tolerant toward damage, scolding herself for "screwing up" when she has been hit with a bullet rather than worrying about tissue damage or blood loss. Weapons Hokey uses an elaborately engraved over-under hunting shotgun which she calls "Knock Knock." The name was derived when she blew the hinges off a locked door in order to breach a room, which became a common practice for her. With it's small magazine (2 rounds), she will command her pet to attack during reloads, or close in with her pain tolerance to use her talons or peck out an opponent's eyes. However, most often, she orders her pet Radscorpion Pokey to intimidate, hinder, or poison others, trading andidotes for information or confessions, and has been known to preach her pet's (and her own occasional) taste for pony flesh in order to frighten others. Trivia *She uses her cigarettes to interrogate victims, using the hot end to burn them in sensitive areas. *She is obsessed with landing groin shots, especially if she is able to locate the rare bean bag rounds used by pre-war riot police. *She smokes unfiltered, home-rolled cigarettes, using natural tobacco and parchment. In this state, she is said to have unnaturally calm nerves, and is able to land shotgun slugs at distances normally reserved for mid-range rifles. Without the tobacco, she is said to be constantly irate and dangerous even to her closest peers. *She often raises her middle talon to others, though ponies often have no idea what it means. In gryphon circles, this is a physical insult, known as "Flipping the catbird." For ponies that know, it's especially bad, as they have no comparable or simple way of returning the insult. *She is an avid worshipper of Luna, due to her hometown being a center of propoganda before the war. *In her younger years, she was the mistress of a brothel. *Her name is a play on her personality, as well as combination of her pet- "Hokey Pokey." *Her most common ploy toward scaring other ponies is "Making jerky out of them to snack on." She claims Pegasus wing jerky is the best. Category:Characters Category:Griffin